<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>party in the mansion by Chillykins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192920">party in the mansion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillykins/pseuds/Chillykins'>Chillykins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillykins/pseuds/Chillykins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, and some students of Garreg Mach University are in the Hresvelg mansion for a spooky and fun party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Mercedes von Martritz, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fodlan Frights Halloween Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>party in the mansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone and especially chickee, because this fic is for you! :D this was written for the fódlan frights exchange. enjoy the halloween spirit! i'm @longestyeehaw on twitter and @applecideralex on tumblr</p><p>(in this au, byleth was a teaching assistant for a class that edelgard took, and then they started dating not long after the semester ended.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t know where we would’ve hosted the party if Edie hadn’t offered her place,” Dorothea says, adjusting her blueish-green dress. “Our apartment isn’t big enough and the university certainly wouldn’t have let us use any campus buildings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes nods. The full moon makes her makeup-lightened skin look even paler. “I’m sure we would’ve thought of somewhere. Nothing would’ve stopped us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple continue down the sidewalk, moving farther away from their apartment and even more so from Garreg Mach University. Edelgard’s family house -- more of a mansion really -- is at the strange distance between too short for a bus and bordering on too long for a walk. With the pleasant breeze and the fact they’re in no rush, Dorothea and Mercedes had opted for their feet. Over three years of hurrying from building to building builds quite the endurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They aren’t the only ones out, as to be expected on Halloween night. Other students -- some they recognize, others they don’t and guess at their age -- roam in all directions. The party at Edelgard’s surely isn’t the only one. The further they step into neighborhood areas, parents are already beginning to shepherd their children from door to door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the vast and old Hresvelg home comes into view, Dorothea and Mercedes catch their first glimpse of their decorating work. For the past evenings, they’ve aided in the party’s preparations. It’s their first time to see it all together without the sun ruining the aesthetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orange-yellow lights circle the house’s columns, flickering almost ominously. Silhouettes of spooky strangers occupy the windows. Ghosts dangle from trees, and there’s even a witch taking off on her broom hanging from one branch. A smoke machine tucked between bushes envelops the front walkway with fog. The final touch is a scattering of fake tombstones on the lawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks perfect,” Mercedes says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it? We’re good at our job, Mercie. Maybe we should drop out and become full-time decorators.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admiring their work becomes easier once they reach the mansion itself. The two linger for a moment at the start of the walkway to take it all in. Then they start for the front door, hand-in-hand. It ensures they won’t somehow manage to lose each other in the fog -- along with the obvious benefit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha!” someone shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea jumps with a small squeak. She and Mercedes emerge from the fog to see Caspar, dressed as Frankenstein’s monster. He laughs. Far from startled, Mercedes simply giggles with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Halloween,” Caspar says, unbothered by Dorothea smacking his arm. “You guys did great with the decorating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Mercedes smiles. “You did well with your costume.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think compliments get you off the hook for scaring me,” Dorothea says, though she knows there’s no anger in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar shrugs. “I wanted Hubert to do it because he’s always spooky, but you know how he is. I’m surprised he came at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it is an excuse for him to lean in on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m scary</span>
  </em>
  <span> routine,” Dorothea points out. “I think he likes the reputation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes hums in agreement. “And whether he admits it or not, we’re his friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if that’ll last if this party gets loud.” Caspar gestures at the door. “It hasn’t started yet, but some of the others are here. I’m staying out here and scaring more people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two give small waves before taking the steps up to the house. Mercedes reaches the door first and holds it open for her girlfriend. After bobbing a teasing curtsy, Dorothea enters, Mercedes right behind her. Music greets them at a reasonable volume, though it’s likely louder in the main room. Both admire the indoor decorations. Cobwebs strewn about the walls with fake spiders, orange and purple and black streamers and balloons lining doors and the main staircase, bats dangling from every height they’d been able to reach -- everything a spooky party needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorothea, Mercedes, I’m glad you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning towards the voice, they spot Edelgard, Byleth, and Hubert walking out of the room to their right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we’re here, Edie,” Dorothea says, embracing her. “We can’t miss the party we helped decorate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would’ve been a shame after all that work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the initial greetings over, the attention turns to costumes. Edelgard and Byleth are in gladiator costumes, not identical but close enough to make it obvious they’d planned to match. While there’s a sword strapped to Byleth’s hip, Edelgard has an axe. Both are clad in the traditional browns and golds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two look ready for battle,” Mercedes compliments. “Perhaps I’m the ghost of one of your defeated opponents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea loops her arm through Mercedes’. “I hope not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Byleth says, “but thank you. Your makeup must have taken forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it wasn’t a bother at all,” Mercedes says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking between the two new arrivals, Edelgard says, “So, you’re a ghost like you said, and Dorothea...hm. Some sort of sea creature?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on the right track.” Dorothea had known her costume would likely need explanations during the night, but she doesn’t mind. “Think of me out on the ocean and singing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A siren?” Hubert says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a winner!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a little too on the nose for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself, Hubie,” Dorothea laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Hubert, in all black and a long cape with red lining, is unmistakably a vampire. He has no fangs -- she suspects the outfit is as adventurous as he’s willing to be -- but otherwise it’s textbook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché,” he says, the corner of his mouth turning up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like there’re any rules for costumes either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there are rules for Halloween parties.” Byleth keeps her face impassive. “And we’re breaking them right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes gives a mock gasp. “Oh no. What do we need to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, Byleth indicates the room that she and the others had come from. “We have candy to eat, people to spend time with, and ghost stories to tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there’s a competition, no one should bother entering because Mercie will win,” Dorothea says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that.” Hubert’s usual ominous smile fits the mood. “After you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two couples enter first with him not far behind. As Byleth had said, the room is full of the holiday’s spirit. A handful of their classmates are already dancing, drinking, and enjoying the candy offering. Apart from tables bearing bowls of candy and punch and the chairs against the walls, there’s no furniture. The decorations carry over from the rest of the house. Streamers, balloons, webs, spiders...the only unique touch is a fake campfire, intended to host the ghost stories once the time arrives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking forward to seeing the campfire in action,” Edelgard says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a great idea, El,” Byleth agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to set the stage,” Dorothea says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my siblings are always the ones calling for scary stories when we’re out camping, whether in the backyard or elsewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They taught you well.” Mercedes smiles. “I think I’m going to go pick up some sweets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea,” Dorothea says. “Do you three want anything while we’re there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the others shake their heads, Mercedes and Dorothea head for the closest candy table. There’s a little bit of everything, sour and sweet and even the spicy cinnamon. As they decide, Hubert excuses himself and Edelgard and Byleth start bobbing to the music. It’s not slow enough for any traditional couple’s dance, but it’s no less enjoyable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad it’s a weekend night,” Byleth says. “No one would want to keep their sleep schedule even if it was in the middle of the week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard laughs. “Your TA side is showing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Although, seeing how tired everyone is in class anyways, I guess it wouldn’t matter if it was the week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your class is at 8 a.m., of course everyone’s tired. I’m glad it was an afternoon class when I had you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have quit if my first TA job was for an 8 a.m.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then we wouldn’t be at this party together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s a scary story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands clutching candy, Dorothea and Mercedes rejoin the others. The casual dancing gives them the opportunity to snack during songs. Once Hubert returns, Dorothea convinces him to join in. The bribery of black licorice may have had something to do with his agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Songs blend into each other, not leaving a second to be without the full party effect. Students continue to trickle in for some time. No college event is complete with a few stragglers. Hubert and Edelgard exchange nods when the traffic seems to have stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have that ghost story ready, Mercedes?” Edelgard asks as Hubert walks off. “It’s almost time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always have a few to choose from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hold back,” Dorothea teases. “Tell your scariest one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I have to do my costume justice, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, the lights shut off. A few people shout, but the rest go for spooky noises and laughter. The fake campfire flares to life. The reddish-gold light fills the room, flickering just like a real blaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To appease the ghosts that roam this house on Halloween night,” Hubert announces from somewhere unseen, “we’re hosting a competition of ghost stories. If you intend to participate, stand by the fire. If you don’t want to listen, you’re welcome to leave the room...but remain aware of what’s around you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes receives a good-luck kiss from Dorothea before moving to the campfire. Hubert joins her, along with a few other students. Those who aren’t competing but want to hear the stories bring them chairs. With the rest of the lights still off, it’s easy to imagine that everyone’s out under the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go first, Mercedes?” Hubert suggests. “We should start off on a good, dark note.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be my pleasure.” Mercedes smooths out her white dress. “We’ve all heard the rumors about the basement in the communications building, about why the elevator always creaks. I know the truth. When the building was first built, some students dared each other to sneak in...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea can’t keep back her smile as Mercedes gets into her rhythm. It doesn’t take long for the story to begin having its impact. The silhouettes of some of the other students tremble. Edelgard grasps Byleth’s hand instinctively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s good,” Byleth whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too good,” Edelgard replies, with a soft laugh. “I’d forgotten. I had nightmares after I heard her last one a couple of years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth squeezes her hand. “You didn’t have me then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true. But I’m sorry in advance if I break your hand during this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my non-grading hand, so don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the competitors will have a high bar to pass for victory. Dorothea is willing to bet her entire record collection that Mercedes will win. The actual whimpers that escape some in the crowd are a good indicator. Odds are, by the time the story ends, Edelgard won’t be the only one holding on to someone for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy Halloween indeed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>